User talk:Shadowpool
Hi Shadowpool, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:44, July 28, 2010 Alright, that makes somewhat more sense but you may have enough to recognize a ridiculous idea, but it is different to recognize a good but insane idea/story--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) If the only problemyou have with my story is the character number, which I can't do a thing about, then I think I'm doing pretty well. Let me ask you, though. How would you do it? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 13:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) are you a warrior cats fan by any chance? If you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left hight corner) go to my userpage! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Please stop being unkind with your comments on my fan fiction, The Ultimate War. I have nothing against your disagreeing with my opinion, and expressing this, but if you can't be constructive, and are just being unkind, like you were, then I have a problem. If you continue to argue with any of the other users on my blog, or if you don't stop posting these comments, I'll have to report you to LordTBT, who'll deal with you as he seems fit. Please stop, I don't want to have to report you. This is your warning, so please don't say you haven't been warned. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No. I am not an admin (on this Wiki, that is) and neither am I attempting to act like one. You are just being unfairly unkind, and I would prefer if you could stop it. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we all have had enough. Shadowpool, I must say; I've been looking around at your contributions and alot of people aren't happy about your way of "sharing your opinions". You're being really rude (Example: Your first comment to "The Ultimate War") and I don't think you understand the consequences of acting the way you are. If you keep this up any longer, Lord Trawnbull Thickstrip will banned you for a limited time or even forever; and by the way, we aren't bossing you around. We're doing this for your own good if you want to stay on Redwall Wiki. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 15:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) heh. =P i think what you should've done was wait for everyone to get to know you and then critic they're stories so they would know that you didn't mean any harm... it's pretty hard getting off on the wrong foot on your first time here, so i'll give you a leg up if you need it! =) just come to me when you need something. i know you were only trying to express your opinion, but you need to be careful not to hurt peoples feelings... do you need any halp with anything?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Hi Shadowpool. I noticed that you are having probblems. Maby I can help. I want to help you. Please don't leave the wiki. We all want you here, Its just that sometimes people dont like the way you express your opinons. Now i'm not trying to jump on you, i'm trying to be a good friend. we are all trying to love you as a friend the way we all love eachother on this wiki as friends and be kind to you. if you'll just share the same kindness, maby others will feel diferent about you. I want to be friends with you. you don't have to talk to anyone els exept me and ferretmaden if you don't want to. relly, I want you as a friend. think about what i said. just don't leave. don't. we all want you here. try to make kind comments about the story. if you need help, just ask me. if you need someone to talk to, talk to me (or ferretmaden). thanks for listining. --Dewface Do you fear death? 21:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I saw what happened to you, and... '''I'm willing to give you a chance. I know how you feel with everyone snapping at you. I'm willing to forgive and am always open to befriending people. Please don't leave. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No don't leave i'm really really sorry i yelled but we can start again please --skalarana 04:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Being "Opinionated" Shadowpool- Absolutely nothing is wrong with being "opinionated," however if you choose to vocalize your opinion on someone's contribution here, be it art or fan fiction, we simply ask that it's done in a constructive way. When your first comment on someone's story is "This is stupid," with nothing else, how is that helping anyone improve? And when you act defensive and provide inflammatory comments when others tell you this, it's hard to believe you even want to help someone improve. If you don't like someone's work, keep it to yourself, or keep the criticism constructive. No one comes here to be attacked or insulted, and that's exactly what describing someone's work as "stupid" is doing. If you decide to criticize someone's work in the future, please keep this in mind. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :) Shadow, its not me thats giving you a chance, i'm just incuriging. can i put u as one of my best friends on my userpage? and can u sighn it? you don't have a friends list, but, if you did, i would defenatley sighn! thatnks, and yes, i looooove your sig! how'd you do it? --Dewface Do you fear death? 21:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hi there! Hey! I really like your sig! it's cool. I noticed you were having a little trouble on here,and that you think you should leave, well I don't! I also share some of you veiws about the ultimate wars, but I don't say it, to be nice y'know? mabey you should do the same.Anyway, I don't think you should leave. Hope I was Helpfull, or mabey I'm just an opinionated freak.;D--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 02:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC)